


Crush

by borrowedphrases



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just gathering data.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



If only he could reach his brace.

"Red Buster." Smooth voice taunting mere inches from his face. "Won't you struggle?"

He already _was_ struggling. Or at least would be, if he could move.

Cables around his wrists. Cables around his ankles. Cables around his chest.

Cable around his neck.

All squeezing, tighter and tighter. A lazy constrictor taking its time with a vole.

"I can't get an accurate assessment of data on fear if you don't _behave_." 

He wouldn't. He refused.

He spit in Enter's face. 

" _C'est la vie_."

Squeezing tighter, crushing windpipe and bone.

"Or should I say... _mort_?"


End file.
